


4. Come here. Let me fix it.

by essiee, Guardian_Rose



Series: 100 Ways To Say I Love You [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7648714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essiee/pseuds/essiee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_Rose/pseuds/Guardian_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec's bow is broken in a hunt and Magnus is there to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	4. Come here. Let me fix it.

"Come here. Let me fix it."

To say Alec looked annoyed was an understatement. He looked as though he could actually commit genocide, though Magnus hoped that wasn't actually the case. He kept mumbling something about Jace, demons and strangely, ducks, whilst messing around with his bow.

After a while, he appeared to give up, throwing his head back melodramatically and sighing loudly. Magnus couldn't help but smile at his actions. He was too cute.

Magnus had learned in the short time they'd been together that Alec was a lot more dramatic than you'd think he was. That just made Magnus love him more. The idea warmed him up inside. He was growing more comfortable with the idea, he loved Alec. Even if it wasn't returned, it was better to have loved and to have lost than to have never loved at all. Though he couldn't say it wouldn't hurt to be rejected.

Alec was still whining about his bow, returning to looking at it in his hands.

"Come here. Let me fix it." Magnus said, drawing Alec's attention to him. Alec couldn't hide his relief, it was evident on his face. The look he pulled made Magnus fall deeper.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter by Essie, hope y'all enjoy!:3
> 
> Also--- I swear I will write longer chapters eventually.


End file.
